


Converto Parago

by gryf101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryf101/pseuds/gryf101
Summary: After catching Hermione up way past her bedtime with a brick-thick tome on her knees, Harry offers to help her look for a spell for Minerva. However, when he utters the wrong spell and brings back all those who have been killed by those dead, including his own parents, there's bound to be consequences.---I have only written the first chapter of this because I have no idea if this is a good idea. If anyone could give me an idea about whether I should continue writing this or not it would be much appreciated. Literally nothing has been decided beyond the first chapter!Thanks. X





	Converto Parago

Hermione Granger leaned back into the armchair, one hand cupping back another yawn. She had been up for seventeen hours so far today, brick-thick tomes resting on her knees. Needless to say, she was exhausted. Her vision had started to blur with stingy tears and her jaw was stretched in an almost constant yawn. 

Despite this, she was adamant to find that blasted spell for Minerva. The older professor had entrusted this task with Hermione, knowing her former student would fight to find it even if it meant certain death by constipation - as was soon to happen, after all, Hermione had been holding onto all her bodily waste since five this morning. But there was no way she about to disappoint Minerva. 

A hand on her shoulder shocked her out of herself and the book on her lap fluttered open and closed as she jumped. 

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione breathlessly. "You scared me!" Her best friend and roommate smiled sheepishly back at her. 

"Sorry, 'Mione. You weren't responding. I was just making sure you hadn't fallen asleep with your eyes open again. The last time you did that, I swear, I thought you were dead," Harry grinned. The smile fell when he got a closer look at his deranged companion. "Merlin, 'Mione, how long have you been sitting in that position? I bet you haven't shat all day." 

Now it was Hermione's turn to be sheepish. 

"Woah!" Harry gasped, "I was just joking about the shitting thing. I didn't expect you'd actually do that to yourself, 'Mione. You know you're still recovering from the incident at Malfoy Manor. Fleur said you should be getting at least ten hours sleep a night to get better." 

"No I don't, Harry," Hermione moaned, running a hand over her face. "I'm perfectly fine. Fleur's just overreacting. She's Veela, overemotional. I'm sure Poppy would agree with me." 

"Fleur's completed her Healer training now, or have you forgotten that. She knows what she's talking about." 

"It's been five months Harry! Five bleeding months. I. Am. Fine." Hermione hissed her last words through her teeth, as though they were too venomous to slosh around her mouth with all their companions. 

Harry sighed bitterly. He knew he had lost this fight. Again. If he didn't want the cold shoulder for the rest of his days, he would have to agree with Hermione and make her move past it. Otherwise, life was going to get a whole lot harder.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm just worried for you. You're my sister, 'Mi, I don't want you getting hurt. Ever. And I've failed you once already." Harry hated using the guilt-trip card on Hermione but sometimes he just had no choice. 

"You didn't fail me, Harry," Hermione said soothingly, her eyes dropped to her hands, "and you never could. I love you Harry Potter. You're my brother but you need to stop coddling me. I'm older than you if you remember rightly and could beat you at any tactical task ever." 

"Very true," chuckled Harry before sobering. "You're way smarter than me. You'd survive more than twice the lethal situations I would, 'Mi, but that doesn't stop me worrying about you. I'm sorry but I can't promise not to not care. I'll try not to coddle you so much but don't think for a minute I can't read through your façade, Miss Granger." Harry fixed Hermione with one of those looks so in tune that everything outside of it blends into an indistinguishable blur. 

Hermione nodded to Harry, tears misting her eyes. "Okay, Mr Potter, okay. But, first, help me find this spell for Minerva. She said it would be somewhere here, under some section called 'Undoing the Undoable'. Only problem is, I can't find that section." 

Harry stared at Hermione, boggled. "'Mione, you're literally on the right section." 

"No I'm not, Harry. It says 'Seeing Before Happening' at the top of the page, not 'Undoing the Undoable'." 

"No it doesn't, 'Mione. It quite clearly says 'Undoing the Undoable'. Look, the first spell Converto Parago. Something about -" There was a pause. 

"About what Harry?" Hermione demanded, her voice only slightly giving away the fear instilled by Harry's fallen expression. 

"Bringing back all those who have been killed by those dead." 

Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to process the information. Bringing back all those who have been killed by those dead. Bringing back all those who have been killed by those dead. 

The silence was broken by the shrill scream of a woman right above their heads and a very familiar voice shouting the word "Lily!"


End file.
